


i think i'm in love

by kaspbrakz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, eddie doesn't have asthma, he still takes placebos tho, lowkey pastel eddie, mostly platonic but its cute let me live, no losers club oof, pennywise? dont know her, this is cute lol okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrakz/pseuds/kaspbrakz
Summary: Richie doesn’t know why he told Eddie that. He barely even knew him. Why would he pour every bit of truthful information to the curly haired boy in front of him? He didn’t know.previously named "richard tozier."





	i think i'm in love

Everyone knew Richie Tozier.

 

But it wasn’t for his good looks, neither was it for his continuous 4.0 GPA.

 

No, everyone knew him because of his crude comments, his obnoxious personality, and his alcohol addicted parents. He had never had a set group of friends either. Jumping from person to person, depending on who was free. The tall lanky boy was mostly seen around Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris, or Beverly Marsh rather than alone, despite having no _actual_ friends.

 

Although no one dared point it out, everyone hated Richie’s personality, and lifestyle. He was always late to school, wore the same outfit at least twice a week, and never bothered to buy new shoes even though his current pair was all tattered and dirty.

 

No one quite knew much about Richie, seeing as though he covered his personal life with snarky comments or “your mom” jokes. At home, he would be hit and yelled at by his parents. The boy barely had any clothes, because said parents didn’t bother enough to buy him any. And as much as Richie saved up from selling his old games and comics, he still couldn’t afford a new pair of shoes. So he dealt with what he had. Not a single person cared enough to ask him what was wrong when he came to school in cuts or bruises, assuming he just fell off his bike or a tree. Never did anyone ask him why he always wore the same clothes, assuming he had just been lazy and didn’t do his own laundry. And never did anyone dare to ask him about his parents, considering the last person who did, got punched in the face. Nobody really talked to him at all.

 

* * *

 

Richie watched from his window as the small, pale boy and his mother moved into the empty house across the street. _He was cute,_ Richie noticed. But he looked around 11 or 12 years old, so he didn’t think that much about it.

 

It wasn’t until Monday morning that Richie found that the boy in fact, was not 11 or 12, but 15. And in a couple of Richie’s classes.

 

He had walked in with the principal a few minutes into class and Mrs. Croshaw, the social studies teacher, smiled.

“Mrs. Croshaw, this is your new student, Eddie Kaspbrak,” the principal turned to the class and continued, “Please make him feel welcome.”

 

“Welcome to Derry, Mr. Kaspbrak. Please sit in any empty seat,” Mrs. Croshaw had said when he walked into the classroom with the principal.

 

Richie took a mental note that his name was Eddie Kaspbrak. He wore a baby blue sweater and the shortest black shorts Richie had ever seen. _Cute, cute, cute!_ He watched as the Eddie took a seat in the front of the class and awkwardly looked around. His eyes had managed to find Richie, who was staring right back and smiling. He looked at Richie up and down before putting his attention back on the teacher.

 

Class seemed to be twice as long to Richie. He slouched around and groaned about every time Mrs. Croshaw said the word “president”. Richie’s eyes wandered on the class before landing on Eddie again. _Maybe he’ll want to be my new best friend,_ he thought. Maybe his first _actual_ friend.

 

Finally, the bell had rung and Richie ran over to the small boy leaving the class.

 

The tall teen had put his arm around the shorter one, and he tensed. Richie ignored it before exclaiming, “Hey Eddie, Eds, Eddie Spaghetti! Welcome to Derry! You should fit right in with your short height and cute face.”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

Richie smiled, “Eds or cute?”

 

Eddie froze.

 

“Both!”

 

The small boy grumbled and halted where he stood next to the row of dark blue lockers. Richie let his arm slide off Eddie’s shoulders and leaned against the lockers.

 

Eddie was putting in the combination when Richie piped up, “So, Eds. What class you got next?”

 

A locker was opened right into Richie’s face. He peered over the side and watched as Eddie shuffled around his bag and neatly placed things in the locker.

 

“Can you leave me alone, please? I get that you’re trying to be friendly and all ‘cause I’m new but honestly there’s no need to worry. I get by well. Now you can go hang out with those popular friends you have and let me be,” Eddie exclaimed before slamming the metal locker shut. “And my name is Eddie. Not Eds, not anything else. Eddie!”

 

Richie smiled.

 

“Wow, Eds. I’m very honored by the fact you think I’m popular and I have friends. But in fact, you are looking at the most emo person who has managed to sustain a 4.0 GPA even with alcoholic parents and has no source of friends.”

 

Richie doesn’t know why he told Eddie that. He barely even knew him. Why would he pour every bit of truthful information to the curly haired boy in front of him? He didn’t know.

 

Eddie stood there in shock, speechless. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. What are you even supposed to say to someone who had confessed things about themself to someone they just met? He took a deep breath in and calmly answered Richie.

 

“I have science next. You can walk me if you’d like seeing as I don’t know my way around this huge ass school.”

 

* * *

 

The two boys slowly became inseparable. Soon enough, Richie was walking Eddie to class, despite Eddie’s protest about knowing the way or how he's going to be late, they ate lunch together under the willow tree everyday, and they even walked home together. Eddie would wait for Richie on the days he got detention, and Richie memorized when Eddie had to take his pills.

 

Eddie watched the track practice from the bleachers while he waited for Richie to get out of detention. His head was swarming with so many thoughts and scenarios where the loud, tall boy hadn’t existed. All of them ended terribly and he hoped Richie would stay forever.

 

Richie had annoyed him with the dumb nicknames and stupid “your mom” jokes. He was loud and never shut his mouth. He would skip class and not do his homework. He came to school late with cuts and bruises, and Eddie knowingly looked at him from across the classroom. How had this boy,  who covered feelings with jokes, managed to become every thought in his head? And in only two months?

 

A tall, lanky teen sat next to Eddie and he sighed, knowing it was Richie by the way he was pressed up against him.

 

“I think I'm in love with you, Richard Tozier.”

 

The trashmouth couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! constructive criticism is very much appreciated. kudos, too!
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](https://kaz-brak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
